


First

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times in which Haruka feels the growing bond and relationship with his new lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto

It was easy to fall into the pattern that was a relationship with Makoto. Haru was already always with him. But now when they were together it did not mean that they were just hanging out. They were together, in a relationship. A relationship that involved three other people and them. They could hold hands and kiss and go on dates just as they did with the others. 

Yet Haru did not want any of that right away. He was fine with sitting at dinner with Makoto. Or having Makoto wait for him to get out of the bath. He was fine with taking long strolls with him with only their hands brushing ever so slightly. Haru was fine that nothing had drastically changed between them. 

But when it did he did not mind. As Makoto leaned in to kiss him on the cheek goodnight Haru closed his eyes. He let his breath steady and tried to control his racing heart. Makoto blushed and smiled down at him and Haru couldn't look him in the eyes. 

And Makoto seemed fine with that. Fine with the subtle way Haru leaned into the kiss but never initiated it. He was fine with the way Haru would brush his hand against his, but never grab. Makoto was fine with Haru taking his time trying to find the next perfect step for their relationship. Friends to lovers to having more lovers. 

Haru would lay alone with Makoto on the days he wanted quiet. They would only have the radio playing because Makoto liked a little bit of noise. 

And Makoto would lean in to Kiss Haru's forehead or his cheek. And Haru would kiss him back, slowly, at his own pace. Their hearts beating together, still a tad bit unsure. Warmth from their bodies mixing, melding together. Slow and steady.

Makoto grabbed his hand and Haru would fall asleep. The last thing he would feel was Makoto leaving soft trails of kisses along his face and neck. 

Haru was happy where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haru is quiet with makoto so like no dialogue makes me wanna puke with the cute


	2. Nagisa

They knew each other for years, but Haru was still embarrassed by the forwardness that was Nagisa asking him out. Haru said yes to the date by themselves. And Nagisa had told him that he would do all the planning and if Haru was patient then he'd get to be with his precious water at the end of the day. 

Haru didn't want to say that he didn't mind wherever Nagisa took him. He wanted to see where his boyfriend would lead on his impromptu date. Nagisa held tickets out for a movie that Haru hadn't heard of. On the train ride Nagisa showed him trailers and trivia of the film to pass the time. Haru was more interested in the way Nagisa's voice increased the more excited he got about the date. 

Haru smiled at Nagisa making him stop ranting about the film. 

"What?" Nagisa mumbled, blush spreading across his face. 

Haru's smile dropped and he looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. The rest of their ride was spent in silence. Haru noticed, however, that Nagisa didn't move from his space by his side. 

At the movies Nagisa paid for everything. 

"I'm going to treat Haru-chan today," He winked. 

Haru stared down at the large bucket of popcorn that Nagisa would probably have all to himself and walked to their seats. 

The movie started shortly after sitting. And Haru thought about what they could do in the darkness of the theatre. He wasn't bold enough to kiss Nagisa in public. They had never really kissed in private. But he could hold his hand. Nobody would see. 

Haru inched closer to Nagisa, hand already feeling sweaty. Nagisa, getting the wrong idea, reached for the popcorn bucket and set it in his lap. 

Haru pulled his hand back into his lap. 

The movie turned out to be a horror film. Haru was only half interested in it. His mind distracted by the cuteness sitting next to him. It was frustrating. The way Nagisa offered him popcorn during a slow scene. Smiling up at Haru through thick eyelashes. Haru took a few bites, but didn't look away from Nagisa. 

Neither did Nagisa. He seemed distracted from the movie. Some popcorn falling to the ground as his hand holding the bucket slipped up on its only duty. Haru leaned in to place a quick kiss on Nagisa's lips. Both turning back to the movie right after. 

It didn't matter, though. Haru couldn't pay attention to the movie anyways. He could only focus on the way Nagisa curled his fingers into his. Feeling sweat that could have been his own, he still wasn't sure. Haru rubbed his thumb against the soft skin that was Nagisa's hand and smiled to himself. During the brighter parts of the film he could see Nagisa staring intently at the screen, blush spread high on his cheeks. 

Haru was happy he could embarrass Nagisa sometimes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru's heart goes doki doki for Nagisa. 
> 
> ahhh. Haven't written anything in forever. Still need Rin and Rei and all of them.


	3. Love

Haru watched Rin's mouth move and wondered how someone could talk so clearly through food and teeth like that. Haru nodded along to the story trying his best to pay attention. But Rin caught him straying away, he always did. 

"You want anything else?" Rin asked. 

Haru shook his head and looked down at his plate, almost completely done. Rin paid for their meal and continued his story. Haru could pay a little more attention after the break in conversation. 

Rin offered their next date destination which Haru couldn't say no to. They walked to the beach to watch the sunset. Haru chanced placing his hand in Rin's on their quiet stroll. The city was calm enough with little to no people around. It was relaxing. 

Rin blushed when their hands connected, fingers rough against Haru's. Haru led the way, pulling Rin along as he saw the water in the distance. He let go and pulled off his clothes. Jumping into the ocean, feeling the water caress his skin. He felt Rin splash next to him shortly after him. They swam until Rin complained that he was turning into a prune. 

Haru stayed in the water until the sun went fully down. 

Rin waited for him on the beach. He sat in the sand taking pictures of Haru when he walked up. 

Rin dropped his phone to the side with their clothes. He held his hands out for Haru to fall into. Haru closed his eyes. 

Their first date and they were already acting so openly. Nobody was around, Rin brought him to his favorite place, and Haru was feeling extra affectionate. It was a perfect opportunity to kiss him. So Haru went for it. And Rin leaned in with him. 

But then he didn't feel anything. 

Haru opened his eyes. Rin was staring at him, face a vibrant red. Haru closed his eyes and leaned into Rin's chest. 

"It's okay," Haru said. He felt Rin tense up and then relax with those words. 

Rin sighed, "No it really isn't." 

Haru looked up at Rin who refused to look at him. "I like you," Haru kissed Rin's chin. 

Rin stayed silent for awhile. He watched the tides roll in and Haru rolled off of him to do the same. Rin put his hand over Haru's. Haru lifted it and kissed his hand. In private Rin would have kissed him, would have made Haru blush and fidget. But in such a public place, even with nobody around, Rin only did this. Haru was okay with that. 

Haru smiled when the tide touched his toes. The moon shone brightly above them now. He had no idea how long they'd been out on the beach. Rin leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Haru smiled into the kiss. 

"I love you," Rin whispered. His voice sounded strained and was almost misheard above the waves. 

Haru stared blankly at him. He had been the first one to say it to him. 

The first one to say I love you. 

Love. 

Haru felt like he was short circuiting. The only appropriate reaction was to shut his mouth and try and hide his blush with his hands. But that didn't work. 

Rin laughed, uncovering Haru's face. Rin said it again. 

Love. 

Haru looked around, at the ocean, at his clothes, at the moon, at Rin. He was overwhelmed. 

"Love," Haru felt the grainy sand beneath them, "Love you." Haru stood up and ran towards to ocean, diving in. 

The last thing he heard was Rin yelling, "You better!" Laughing, his own worries gone. Haru swam until he didn't feel warm anymore. 

When at his door, Rin kissed him again. And said those words again. 

Haru didn't run from them, but he did not repeat them. He only smiled as he returned the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haru doesn't know how to use his words and when he does it's all super embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Haru can always find comfort and support in his boys


End file.
